When the Dream Became Real
by Judache English
Summary: The beginning of Any Means Possible was a dream sequence, and I got to thinking what if it had been real? How would it have come about? What would happen if Vincent & Catherine could make it through his transformation? This is just one possibility. Thanks to all for your kind words & reviews for my first story. This one is longer with a lot of dialogue, I hope you enjoy it too!


When the Dream Became Real

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, this is a work of fiction based on the characters and story_

Vincent sighed at his best friend in frustration. "JT, that's not the point. Of course I want to...of course I love her...but...you know better than anyone why I can't take that risk again."

"That was years ago, you know you have better control now, especially since the serum - and besides, it's Catherine. Vincent you just said it yourself - you love her. That other woman, you barely even knew her, let alone loved her."

"Exactly. I love her, and I'm not going to put her in a position where she regrets knowing me, or gets scared to be around me, or - God help me - something worse. Look JT it's gonna be hard enough explaining to her why we can't ever have a real relationship, but Catherine's a smart woman. Anyway, she's coming over tonight and I'm probably...well probably going to break her heart, I get that, but there's no other way. Please JT; I could use a little support here."

"Fine. Whatever. But you're crazy if you think Catherine's just gonna back down and say 'oh sure Vincent, let's just forget everything that happened the other night, that's cool'. She's more likely to show you a solid right hook, and you'd deserve it too. And one more thing, you're even crazier than I thought if you think you're doing the right thing by giving up a chance at happiness...not to mention you'll be miserable to be around again." JT turned and started downstairs, "Anyway I'm going to Sarah's. I'm not planning on being home tonight, so don't expect me to pick up the pieces when your girlfriend isn't as understanding about being dumped as you seem to think she will be."

Vincent rolled his eyes and shouted after his departing roommate "Gee, thanks. Nice to know I'm crazy and a downer to be around. And I'm NOT dumping her...I'm giving her the chance to move on and find someone who can actually give her more than just a kiss, how is that not the right thing to do?" No response from JT. "Well it is right, it has to be right" Vincent muttered to himself as he gathered up some fresh clothes and stomped into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sometime later, after a very long and somewhat calming shower, Vincent emerged from the bathroom, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh hell JT, now what have you done?" He said in exasperation. He'd heard his friend moving around again upstairs and just assumed JT had been getting some things he wanted to take to Sarah's. Instead it looked like he'd been madly transforming Vincent's bedroom area into some kind of gothic love nest; there were lit candles everywhere. On the table was a note: "V - please buddy, give her a chance. Give YOURSELF a chance."

Perhaps JT was right. Maybe... No. Vincent shook his head. He couldn't start to get emotional about it. Protecting Catherine from danger was the only thing that mattered, and right now, HE was that danger. Vincent looked around...it _was_ romantic...but he'd better get rid of these candles before Catherine...

"Hi, Vincent, sorry if I'm early, I wanted to beat the rain...wha...what is all this?"

Damn. Too late. He'd been so wrapped up in his conflicting thoughts he hadn't even sensed her arrival. "Catherine. Hi. I, umm, this...how are you?" He smiled awkwardly at her. My God she was beautiful. Jeans and a white lace blouse, her limpid eyes full of love and anticipation, looking at him questioningly. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"How am I?" She laughed. "Oh Vincent you really are nervous. I have to say I didn't know what to expect, I mean after the other night...sorry I've been so busy with Heather and work, oh Vincent it's been awful, what a mess...but looking forward to seeing you tonight has kept me... Oh wow listen to me, babbling. I guess we're both a bit nervous." She smiled and moved towards him "But this... Vincent it's so magical. I should have known...Vincent?"

Vincent stepped back, avoiding Catherine's embrace and averting his eyes. "No. Catherine, please, stop. What you think is going to happen tonight, isn't. We...I mean I...I..." his voice trailed off.

"But I don't understand...I thought...all this?" Catherine gestured towards the candles, their warm glow dancing around the room.

"That wasn't me. I wish it was, but it was JT. I guess he...you see, Catherine I need to explain." Vincent still couldn't meet her gaze as he sat at the table and motioned for Catherine to join him.

"Yes I think you do" Catherine said, her confusion obvious. "No I do not want to sit down; I just want you to tell me what's going on. Vincent, please look at me."

Vincent slowly looked up at her, the anguish evident in his eyes. "Um, Catherine, I know after the other night you assumed that we would...well that we would take the next step. And then walking in here tonight and seeing all of this..." he waved his hand at the candles "...well I can't blame you for thinking that I felt the same, but..."

"Woah...okay I get it. Slow down, right?" Catherine asked incredulously. You think that with everything else going on, that we should wait?" She gave a hollow laugh. "Vincent your intentions are admirable but if you think I can take this as slowly as it took us to get around to kissing, then you've got another think coming." Catherine moved over to the table and reached forward to stroke Vincent's cheek, but instead of leaning into it like usual, he flinched and jumped from his chair.

"Catherine, no you don't understand. I don't just mean tonight. I mean this can never happen. Not now, not ever. It...well it just can't." A loud crack of thunder rattled the warehouse at that moment as if underscoring what Vincent had just said. Catherine was staring at him, eyes filling with tears, obviously trying to process what she'd heard, how strangely he was acting. He swallowed hard and continued on: "You have to trust me, it's the right thing, and I never should have let it get this far...Catherine I'm so sorry.

"But two nights ago, you told me how much you loved me...and the way you kissed me...oh Vincent…you can't tell me that wasn't real?" Her lip trembled as the realisation set in "Did I misunderstand? Do you just not want to...?"

"No, NO Catherine. Please no, don't think that. I do love you, so so much. And oh my God Catherine, you have no idea how much I want to make love to you. It's all I've thought about the last couple of days, literally. Honestly it's a good thing this table is between us, because I just want to..." Vincent stopped as he noticed the flush creeping over Catherine's face at his words, and sensed the beginnings of her arousal. This was not going according to plan. Oh how he wanted her...no no no. He had to focus, had to stop thinking of her that way. Vincent took a deep breath, failing miserably in his attempt to push thoughts of Catherine and sex out of his mind, and tried again. "Anyway none of that matters. The only thing that's important is keeping you safe, and in order to do that I..."

"Safe from you?" Catherine interrupted. She was beginning to get annoyed, flashes of anger mixing with the despair in her eyes. "Is that what you're saying? I thought we got past this ages ago. Honestly Vincent you're starting to sound like a broken record. You tried to break things off with me the other night too, right before kissing me like I've never been kissed before. I didn't accept it then and I'm not accepting it now.

"Catherine, what I said the other night is still true. You deserve a chance at something normal, and no matter how much you think I can be that for you, I can't." Vincent turned away, struggling to get the next words out. "I've been selfish, pretending that I could give you what you deserve. The truth is, if you stay with me, we can never make love. Never. Because I could hurt you. I _would _hurt you, or worse." He hesitated briefly as he heard Catherine murmur 'no, no', then, steeling himself, continued on. "Catherine when I get...excited...I usually start to change, and with all the adrenaline...and the heightened emotions with you, I simply can't see any hope of control." Vincent laughed bitterly, "and after all, isn't that what lovemaking should be about, letting go? Except the person who said that didn't have Beast DNA. So no, it's just too big a risk...if anything ever happened to you..."

Catherine shook her head, horrified at the internal struggle he'd been going through. "But you don't know that for sure. Perhaps...perhaps you're just imagining the worst? And what about the serum? That helped, you know it did."

"But Catherine I _do_ know. I've tried, and it was, it was awful. She wasn't hurt, not physically, but that was only because she got away. And there weren't even any emotional ties like there are with are with you...I don't want to think about how much worse that could make things. And the serum, yes it stopped the blackouts, and helped my control overall...but when those urges take hold..." Vincent stopped, suddenly realising he'd confessed to being with another woman. He saw that Catherine was trying very hard not to cry, and it took everything he had not to go to her and hold her. "Oh damn I'm sorry, I'm making such a mess of this...it was years ago..."

"Vincent I don't care about that, honestly I'd be more worried if you hadn't, I think. But - how can you say that loving each other makes things worse? That's, well that's just hurtful." The anger was starting to return. "All I'm hearing from you is 'I can't risk this'; and 'I won't let you do this'...well sorry but there's two of us here and I say WE don't know what may or may not happen, and I can't believe you aren't willing to try. Love IS about taking risks, even in our situation. Stop always thinking about doing what you decide is the right thing, and for once just do what you want. You wanted to kiss me, and it was good...it was so good..." Catherine's voice trailed off and she flushed as she momentarily became lost in the memory, an overwhelming sensation of arousal fluttering deep in her belly.

Vincent sensed her excitement for the second time, and that plus all the talk of love and sex and want and kissing had given him a wicked erection. He was pretty sure she'd noticed, too, the thought of which only served to make him even harder.

Catherine turned and walked into the bedroom area, hoping he'd follow. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, admiring the way her jeans cupped her bottom, the way her lace blouse hugged her curves. His breathing became laboured as he struggled with his lust for her. Vincent was near the breaking point, and after so many years of forcing himself to accept that he could never be with a woman again, the fact that there was one standing by his bed, offering herself - a woman he loved, who loved and wanted him unconditionally - had his head reeling.

He managed, somehow, to try one last appeal. "Catherine, wait," he growled, barely managing to get the words out. "Please. If you don't leave now, I...I won't be able to help myself. I'm hanging on by a thread here..."

"I know. So am I."

Vincent groaned as he heard the huskiness in Catherine's voice, watched her eyes run appreciatively over the front of his bursting jeans, and saw her hardened nipples poking against the lace of her blouse. He could feel their joint desire permeating the air in the room, it was electric. He was acutely aware of the effect he was having on her, her scent was overpowering him - and it was not the scent of fear. With a half-strangled growl he let go of his last strand of reason, and moved towards her.

Catherine tipped her head upwards to meet Vincent as he took her into his arms. Warm lips met, gently at first, quickly giving way to desperate tongues, searching, reaching, as if trying to devour each other. Vincent broke away long enough to look down and start undoing the buttons on Catherine's blouse, as she in turn slid her hands up his back, pulling up his t-shirt. With one hand, Vincent ripped it the rest of the way off, as he revelled in the feel of Catherine's hands against his burning skin. He picked her up, and they fell down onto the bed, tongues and lips and hands barely skipping a beat, hungry eyes fixed only on each other. Catherine's fingers caressed his cheeks as his hand moved up her body, beneath the lace, over her breast. Their tongues continued to reach out, flicking, tasting, mirroring the frantic dance of their bodies as they thrust against each other, clothing no barrier to the intensity of their need. Vincent could feel his Beast was with them, bubbling under the surface, but so far so good. Maybe...just maybe he would stay there. Maybe this could work.

Neither of them noticed the veins on Vincent's neck and shoulders briefly pulse, blue and ominous.

Vincent's breathing became ragged as his desire increased tenfold, and he didn't need any super-senses to tell that Catherine was reacting in the same way. He kissed her neck voraciously, fingers tracing up and over her breast, along her throat, wanting to possess every part of her. He tensed in pleasure and nearly came then and there as her hands drifted down inside his jeans and over his black briefs, caressing and gently squeezing his ass. Oh God he needed her. With a swift move Vincent lifted Catherine and swung her around, so that he was sitting on the end of the bed and she was straddling his lap. They continued their frantic assaults on each other's lips, throats, necks, as he lifted her jean-clad thigh and pulled it upwards and towards him, causing their thrusts to become even closer, even more rhythmic. Vincent felt like he was going to burst out of his jeans at any moment, and as Catherine arched into him, he knew she could feel his need as well. He couldn't wait any longer; he moved his hand down to free...

Then it happened. Without any warning, he felt the Beast pushing, demanding to be let out, threatening to transform. Vincent pulled back from Catherine, terrified, knowing he should move completely away from her now, but unable to do so, beholden as he was by the intensity of his human desire for her. They were still moving together as Catherine, confused, looked into his eyes and saw his terror, replaced by a brief flash of amber, and realised what was happening.

"Vincent, are you okay" she gasped, reeling from the intensity of their movements. The storm outside chose that moment to explode in a cacophony of thunder and flashes of lightning, once again underlining the intensity of the moment as if it had been planned in a script.

Vincent was trying desperately to calm his tortured breathing, to take back control, "Just wait a sec, it'll pass". He hoped. He looked back into Catherine's eyes, and all he saw was concern - for him, not herself.

"Vincent it's me, just calm down"

She was literally willing him to stay with her, and as she caressed his cheek Vincent felt her love and believed that he had won the battle. He succumbed to her kiss, moving his hand up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer...

NO. No please no. This time the Beast didn't give him a chance. Vincent stood up and threw Catherine down onto the bed, more roughly than he intended, but he had to get away, had to keep her safe. He strode a few feet away and stood there for a moment, panicking, not sure if maybe he could push the Beast back down just long enough for Catherine to leave. Or perhaps he should leave, just run out into the storm, yes, that's what he'd do. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, and it was too late anyway. He looked down at his hands in horror to see the claws emerge. He was transforming, and quickly.

"Vincent, just breathe."

Somewhere behind him, in the haze of his confused, semi-human mind, he heard Catherine still trying to help. Talking in his changed form was usually next to impossible, but Vincent summoned everything he had to try and warn her off. "I SAID GET AWAY!" he roared. Catherine hesitated, a brief flash of apprehension and maybe even fear going through her as the Beast crossed the space between them with impossible speed, and stopped directly in front of her. She shivered as the lightening flashed again, but stood her ground. He snarled and moved as if to lift her, then stopped. For a few seconds it was as though time didn't exist, their eyes locked, she looking into his amber, animal eyes, he into her brown, human ones. The Beast spoke again, painfully. "Go. Go.", and moved off into the shadows as Catherine walked away.

Ten minutes later, Vincent was sitting on the end of his bed, head in hands, fully in human form and absolutely hating himself. Everything he'd feared had come to pass. Well, thank God, not everything, somehow he'd been able to control the Beast just enough for Catherine to get away. If only he'd been able to control his human side as well, ignore the love he felt and force her to leave before anything even started.

He heard a sound and looked up. It was Catherine, looking a bit hesitant, but smiling and offering him water. He wondered why he hadn't sensed her presence, but realised that her scent was all over the place, and anyway in his despondent state he was hardly alert. "You...you're still here?" he said, trying to wipe away his tears, even though he knew she would have already seen them. "Please, Catherine, I'm fine. You have to go. There's no point in you being here...and...it's probably best if you don't come back anymore, either. It'll just be too hard for both of us". He sounded completely and utterly defeated.

Catherine shook her head. "No Vincent. I'm not going anywhere" She moved closer and put the water in his hands, he took it from her and swallowed half the bottle in one go. "Vincent, I'm staying until we work this out."

"Work what out? Catherine there is nothing to work out. I let my feelings overtake my common sense. I could've killed you tonight. We tried. It didn't work. End of story."

"But you didn't kill me. You didn't even hurt me. In fact, I think you have more control than you realise. And Vincent, look how many times before I've been there when you changed, even talked you down. This was just another of those times. I've told you before, I know, without any doubt, that he...you...won't ever hurt me."

"Okay, yes, you've talked me down. And as far as hurting you goes, intentionally no. God I hope not. But you have to understand Catherine, the way I was feeling when I changed tonight, all that love, and...and need for you, it made everything so, I don't know, so...primal, honestly Catherine when I changed this time, I'd never felt anything like it before. I wanted to do things to you that...well, just...never mind." Vincent flushed red as he tried to explain.

"But that's exactly my point. You - both sides of you - wanted to be with me, not hurt me. I gather from your reaction that some of the things you wanted weren't the most conventional, but I don't think you could ever accuse me of not being open minded." Vincent actually smiled a little at this, so Catherine took the opportunity to sit down on the bed, next to him. "And Vincent, think about this too: I think you changed so quickly tonight because you fully expected it to happen, like a sort of self-fulfilling prophecy. I'm not saying you didn't try to stop, but by that time it was too late. And then the control - Vincent, I said you have more control than you realise, and I could see it. When you were changed, when you stood in front of me and we locked eyes, it was you I was seeing. They may have been amber, they may have been different, but Vincent they were still your eyes, and just like they always have, they made me feel safe. I knew right then that I still wanted you. ALL of you."

Vincent sat silently, his eyes once again filling with tears, looking at the woman he loved, trying to digest everything she'd said. Was it possible? And did he dare to hope that there was a chance for them after all? "Catherine, when you say it like that, you make everything sound possible. But what if you're wrong? What if..." he stopped as Catherine took something out of her pocket. It was the note JT had left.

"I found this on the table. JT was right. Just trust me, trust yourself, and listen to your friend. Give yourself a chance. A real chance this time, no preconceptions, no fears. Please Vincent. If you can do that, if you can let us try one more time..." She lifted a hand to his cheek, and wiped away a tear, as her own eyes grew wet. "I love you, and I don't ever want to wonder what might have been."

Vincent began to let go. He leaned into Catherine's hand, and then removed it from his cheek, kissing it gently. He looked into her eyes, and suddenly all the fear, all the horror of the last hour left him. He felt only love. He leaned in to kiss her, and she met his mouth with a fury that surprised them both, tongues immediately entwined, lips crushed together, as their hands began to move all over their bodies, over clothes, under clothes, everywhere. Vincent was instantly hard, and he could tell that Catherine's eyes weren't the only part of her becoming wet. Oh how he wanted to feel her, to taste her, to become one with her.

Catherine's blouse was still unbuttoned from earlier, and she removed it and her thin camisole swiftly. She wore no bra, and Vincent growled in pleasure as their bare chests touched, taut nipples brushing against each other, skin so sensitive he could feel everything a thousand times over. He lay her down on the bed, and positioned himself above her, as he tore his mouth away from hers, and feathered kisses down her neck, across her throat, and over her breasts. His strong arms pinned hers over her head, and she writhed in pleasure underneath him, his mouth moving lower, until he reached her jeans. "Oh God Vincent, yes, please" she implored, as he undid the button and zipper, and moved his hand inside her panties, cupping her sex, revelling in something he hadn't done in such a long time. She was so hot, so wet, and as he slipped one, two, then three long fingers inside her, he released Catherine's hands and reached down to undo his own jeans, he had become so engorged that it was almost painful. As he fumbled for his zipper, she beat him to it, reaching inside and pulling out his swollen member, purring in appreciation as she ran her hand up and down his length, gauging his impressive size, running her finger around the sticky tip. Vincent literally mewled, never had anything felt so intoxicating. They lay that way for a while, hands moving gently but purposefully inside each other's jeans, deep kissing, like a couple of teenagers exploring each other in the back seat of a car.

But soon they wanted more, they needed more. Groaning as they tore their hands away from each other, they quickly removed what remained of their clothing, finally able to take each other in, completely, for the first time. Vincent shook his head in wonder as he looked down at his love. "Catherine," he growled, his voice markedly deeper than usual, "you are so beautiful". She responded by running her hands over his muscled shoulders, down across his chest, stopping to play relentlessly with his nipples. As they grew taut under her expert fingers, Vincent trembled as the waves of pleasure she was creating seemed to travel throughout his body, increasing in intensity as they moved towards his pulsing, aching shaft. Oh God, it had been too long, too long, and he couldn't wait another second.

"Catherine...I...Oh damn please I need..." he rasped. Catherine responded by opening herself up to him, and he plunged inside her...and oh he was so big, so hard…was she ready? Oh yes yes she was so hot so good so wet so...incredible. Vincent's thoughts were running like wildfire. His Beast was completely awake and there with him, but there was no threat of change, just primal lust added to his own human desire. He thrust into Catherine with the unimaginable fury of a man denied for too long; she arched to meet him, pulling him ever deeper as her legs wrapped tightly around his body. He sensed she was close too, felt her giving in even before he did, heard her moans. Panting, gasping, faster, faster...there was no longer any human - or animal - hope of holding back, and Vincent let his Beast roar as he exploded, pouring into her, not just physically but with his love, his passion, his admiration for the woman who had given him back his humanity.

Vincent collapsed onto Catherine, hardly able to register what had just happened. Somewhere in his barely lucid mind, he realised he was probably crushing her, and rolled to her side. She made a small noise of protest as he pulled out of her warmth, and rubbed herself suggestively against his thigh, obviously not yet ready to end the proceedings. Damn she was hot. Vincent had assumed that most of the added sensation, the increased desire he felt was courtesy of his extra DNA. But seeing her, feeling her now, he knew that was only partially true. Catherine herself was responsible for much of their combined lust. She was a force to be reckoned with in oh, so many ways.

"Hey..." Catherine's tender voice broke through the haze. Vincent was still scarcely able to speak, but managed to whisper "are you okay?" as he gathered her back into his arms.

"Vincent I am soooo okay, although I have to admit that was more...wild...than I had ever imagined, even considering...

"He was there, you know. With us the whole time."

"I know, I felt him…I could see him in your eyes. But you didn't change. Vincent _you_ had control. And would it be wrong of me to say I rather liked it, both of you ravishing me at once..."

Vincent grinned and leaned in to kiss her, "Catherine I'm shocked. I never knew you were into threesomes". She winked and drank in his kiss.

"Only when they're both you. He is a bit impatient though, isn't he?"

"Catherine I'm sorry, I wanted to take things slowly, give you more, but I...I..."

"You couldn't wait." She laughed, "I couldn't wait either, and I hadn't been bottling it up for years like you. And besides, I think we're going to have plenty of opportunities to explore the slower side of things...like now, perhaps? You're certainly ready."

She was right. He was impossibly hard again, but he was determined give her pleasure first this time, something that he'd been fantasizing about doing for months. Vincent rolled Catherine onto her back. He kissed her deeply, and for a moment he almost lost himself there. With a gentle groan he pulled away from her lips, her searching tongue, and started his own tongue on its wet, teasing journey down her body. Her nipples seemed to search out his mouth, and Vincent spent several moments rolling them between his lips, pulling at them with his fingers, until Catherine was literally purring at him. But he planned on giving her more than that. Much more. His downward assault continued, teasing, tantalizing, as her hips rose in anticipation.

Vincent stopped, poised at the edge his of his goal. He looked up and met Catherine's wanton gaze. "May I?" he asked...

To Be Continued

(Maybe. Perhaps we should just leave this moment to the two of them? Tell me what you think!)

©2013 Judache English


End file.
